Somewhere, Someday
by comlodge
Summary: A series of drabbles following the friendship of Spike aka William the Bloody and Dawn Summers, sister to the Slayer and one time Key.
1. Chapter 1 - Somewhere, Someday

Title: Somewhere, Someday  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Dawn, Spike  
Prompt: balloon/wet - open_on_sunday  
Disclaimer: Don't own them or make a bean.

"Dawn. Unless you want me to rip your guts out and use 'em for garters, you will come along now."  
"As if!" The teen taunted the frustrated vampire. "I want a balloon."  
"Oh, for the luv of ..."  
"I want the 'N Sync one."  
"Your taste in music is bloody unbelievable."  
"Just because I don't listen to that screaming noise you call music, Spike. 'N Sync are popular and they're good looking and they're young and alive."  
"Yeah well, when clouds above you start to pour, you are going to get wet."  
"Ha! I knew you listened to them."


	2. Chapter 2 - It Makes Me Ill

Title: It Makes Me Ill  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike/Dawn - friendship - pulease  
Prompt: Balloon/Wet from open_on_sunday  
Summary: I'm sorry. Really I am. I just couldn't help myself. There are 21 'N Sync song titles in this ditty (inlcuding the title). I've never heard any of them. We know Spike has listened to at least one - see the prequel Somewhere, Someday.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them but they are bloody good fun to play with. Just for shits and giggles.

'Spike! It's not fair. The only gift I wanted was a balloon. You do your thing and pop. Wet stuff over everything I own.'

'Here we go. Bit, stop bringin' da noise! Here and now!'

'I'll never stop!' Dawn stomped her foot. 'U drive me crazy!'

'Niblet, I drive myself crazy! The game is over. You're tearin' up my heart. It's time the two of us were gone, girlfriend.'

'Selfish much? This is where the party's at. I'll be good for you. This I promise you.'

'See right through you, Dawn. Oh, bloody hell. Balloon was cursed! Bloody 'N Sync!'

…

'**N Sync song titles used in this Drabble**

It Makes Me Ill

The Only Gift

You Do Your Thing

Pop

Everything I Own

Here We Go

Bringin' Da Noise

Here and Now

I'll Never Stop

U Drive Me Crazy

I Drive Myself Crazy

The Game is Over

Tearin' Up My Heart

The Two of Us

Gone

Girlfriend

Selfish

This Is Where the Party's At.

I'll Be Good For You

This I Promise You

See Right Through You


	3. Chapter 3 - Day Dawns Bright

Title: Day Dawns Bright.  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike/Dawn - Friends  
Prompt: The letter D **open_on_sunday**  
Summary: S7 after HIM. 'Cos we know they should have made up.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Damn wish they were though. Just having a play.

'Dawn.'  
'Um, hi Spike.'  
'Something I can do for you? Sis isn't here.'  
'No. I um, kinda wanted to talk to you. Kay?'  
'Okay Nib.. Dawn. That'd be good.'  
'The thing is Spike, um, Buffy and I had a talk. You know, about you and um, her.'  
'Ahh. Your sis and I, we were..'  
'No. No it's alright, Spike. Buffy told me about it. I mean some of what you two were, you know, doing.'  
'Look Dawn...'  
'She said it was her fault too. She said she forgave you.'  
'Uh, Nib..., I mean Dawn..'  
'Call me Niblet, Spike. Please.'  
'Niblet.'


	4. Chapter 4 - brought to You by the Letter

Title: Brought to you by the letter D  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Dawn/Spike  
Prompt: The letter D from **open_on_sunday**  
Summary: Sometime in season 5  
Disclaimer: Don't own them but sometimes they play with me.

D for Drusilla - my black princess  
D for Darla, bloody great bitch  
D for Dalton - a minion who could read everything 'cept a bloody map.  
D for Dennis - who I ate with Dru  
D for depression, 'cos I can't bite anyone now  
D for down, cos I'm bloody lonely  
D for dork, like Harris  
D for damn, because I can't bite Harris  
D for deep is the hole I'm in  
D for ...  
'Oh. Hello Bit.'  
D for Dawn.  
'What you doing Spike?'  
'Nothing much. Just celebrating the letter D.'  
'Have you been watching Sesame Street again?'


	5. Chapter 5 - Twisted

Title: Twisted  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike/Dawn  
Summary: S5. For a prompt from **open_on_sunday**  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them all.

"I said twist, Bit. It's a dance. All the craze in the sixties. You Yanks made it famous round the world. Dru and me, we used to cut quite the rug back then. Great parties."  
"Cut the rug? Why would you cut a rug, Spike?"  
"Expression, pet. Meant dance well. Somethin' like that. Those were the days. Dance all night. Alcohol, drugs. Good time to be a vamp."  
"Where were you?"  
"Me and Dru were in Rome, early sixties. Italians! Love a cuddle in the dark. Easy pickings."  
"Will you teach me?"  
"Wot? Cuddle or eat people."  
"The twist, Spike!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Tradition

Title: Tradition  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Dawn/Spike  
Summary: Why does he even argue. You know he is going to give in.  
Prompt: Tradition **open_on_sunday**  
Disclaimer: Got them from Joss, all shiny and new, gonna give them straight back, when I'm through.

"Spi-i-ke! All the other kids are going to be there. With someone. I can't go alone. I just can't."  
"'Course you can Bit. There will be plenty of friends to talk to."  
"I don't have any friends. They all mostly think I'm weird."  
"'Wot about Janice? She goin'?"  
"Yeah. She has a date!"  
"You're too young to be dating, Niblet."  
"I am not! I'm almost sixteen. I'd be married and pregnant, when you were alive."  
"Not helping your argument at all, missy."  
"But Spike, it's tradition. All the Summers women like older men."  
"I ain't going to your school dance!"


	7. Chapter 7 - 'Cos He Loves Her

Title: 'Cos He Loves Her  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Dawn/Spike  
Summary: BTVS Season 6  
Prompt: Cooking **open_on_sunday**  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Joss', but you know, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.

"What's that smell, Dawn?" he called from downstairs.

"I'm cooking dinner for us, Spike."

"Oh, right."

"Don't come in here. It's a surprise."

"Uh-huh. Is something on fire in there?"

"Well I'm flambéing something, so it's a little smoky."

Spike looms in the doorway of the kitchen, takes one look at the flames leaping from the pot on the stove and grabs the fire extinguisher he'd only just replaced.

"Oh Spike! Now you've ruined our dinner again!" Dawn surveyed the foamy black mess on the stove and pouted.

"Nah, Nibblet. Bit of foam will add texture, just like last time."


	8. Chapter 8 - Vampire Easter

Title: Vampire Easter  
Author: comlodge  
Characters: Dawn/Spike  
Summary: BTVS Season 6  
Prompt: Cross/Eggs **open_on_sunday**  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Joss', but you know, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery

"What did you do for Easter when you were human, Spike?"

"Went to church. A lot."

"Did you have Easter eggs?"

"We had colored boiled eggs and Cook would make special candy eggs that had little scenes inside, of the nativity or maybe a choir or the garden."

"What did you do in church?"

"Listened to long sermons about how we were all going to hell for our sins."

"Do vampires celebrate Easter?"

He lifted his eyebrow. Dawn giggled.

"Oh yeah. Stupid question. With the hating religion and stuff."

"Dru liked to go to mass. Eat the choir boys."

"Spike!"


	9. Chapter 9 - Friendship

Title: Friendship  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike & Dawn  
Genre: Fiction  
Rating: G  
Words: 100  
Prompt: **open_on_sunday** Placebo song title Been Smokin' Too Long  
Disclaimer: Joss likes us to play with them.

"Ughh, Spike! Smoking is bad for your health."

Raised eyebrow, that 'duh' expression he does way better than she ever can.

"Been smokin' too long to stop now, Bit."

"Haven't you ever heard of passive smoking?"

"Can't say as I have."

"That's when the people who have to be around other people who smoke, get to have all the bad parts of smoking and none of the fun."

"Er. What?"

"I breathe in all the cancer causing thingys from your smoke, without any of the cool look."

"You don't have to be here."

"I want to."

He stubbed it out.


	10. Chapter 10 - School Photo

Title: School Photo  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike and Dawn  
Words: 100  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Draw **open_on_sunday**

"What's up platelet?"

"School photo today. Dont want to go. It's stupid. I look like a geek. I already get teased 'cos I get good grades."

"Know the feeling, pet."

"What do you mean, Spike?"

"I mean, um, I used to do a bit of the teasing, meself."

"Did you have school photos?"

"Yeah. The camera was a new fangled thing so mostly they'd draw."

"What, draw the whole class?"

"Try sitting still that long!"

"No way!"

"Bastards used to goose the class nerds."

"You mean, you used to."

"Oh, right. 'Course. What can I say, I've always been bad."


	11. Chapter 11 - Interlude

Title: Interlude  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike & Dawn  
Rating: G  
Summary: Talk about family  
Disclaimer: All hail Joss  
Prompt: **open_on_sunday** Draw

"What you looking at, Spike?"

"History, Bit, history."

"What part?"

"My part, pet. Pictures of my family."

"Your real family? I mean, your human family."

"Yeah, pet. Me mum and da and little sis."

"You had a sister?"

"Yeah, she was taken, young like."

"Can I see?"

"Yeah, okay. But they're private, okay? No mentioning them."

"You know I wouldn't Spike."

"Yeah, I do at that, Bit."

"Oh Spike. You're mum was lovely. She had blue eyes. Like you."

"Yeah and got me da's cheekbones 'cept they didn't draw them in so good."

"Your sister has hair like mine."

"Yeah."


	12. Chapter 12 - Strategy

Title: Strategy  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Dawn & Spike  
Summary: Just a game of fun S5/S6  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: You know the drill but the premise is mine, hee.  
Prompt: **open_on_sunday** Never interrupt an enemy when he is making a mistake.

"Come on Spike. It's your turn."

"Patience Bit. Checkers is a game of strategy, you know."

"Oh, come on. It's not chess or something."

"One wrong move can undo an entire plan, pet. I should know, remember. Big bad. Been stategising my whole unlife."

"Yeah? How's that worked out for you?"

"Me and Dru were at large and in charge for a hundred years and we did very well, thank you."

"Is that why you got caught out in Prague? Because of your strategy?"

"Sometimes things happen. …I win!"

"What? No way!"

"Thought of a better move, while you were yapping."


	13. Chapter 13 - Taste

Title: Taste  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Dawn & Spike  
Summary: S5 Story time at Spike's  
Rating: PG  
Words: 100  
Prompt: **open_on_sunday** savour/flavour  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just have a run with them

"Does blood have different flavours?"

"Yeah, it does, Bit. Rich folks had a lot to savour. Good wine, good food, an' healthy. All comes through the blood."

"So, did you choose who to eat on how they'd taste?"

"Nah. Mostly hunted in the slums. Had to keep low, you see. No one misses the poor."

"Oh."

"Street kids, prostitutes, beggars. Blood was a bit rank, but it all keeps you going."

"I suppose."

"Course the best flavour was fear. 'S why you chase 'em. Spice up the blood, make it edible."

"That and they're running away from you."

"Well, yeah."


	14. Chapter 14 - Interlude in a Crypt

Title: Interlude in a Crypt  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike & Dawn  
Summary: BTVS S5  
Rating: G - though possibly R if you hate annoying teenagers!  
Words: 100  
Prompt: **open_on_sunday** Eurythmics Song Title - Thorn in My Side  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just having a run with them 'cos they're fun.

"Spike, why are you doing that?"

"None of your business, Bit."

"Why not?"

"'Cos, I said so."

"Not fair. I always have to tell you what I'm doing and why."

"Yeah, well that's 'cos I'm older than you."

"Yeah, like a million years older."

"No need to be cheeky, Nib."

"So, why are you doing that, then?"

"Why are you here, bein' a thorn in my side?"

"'Cos I don't like to be by myself."

"Ah. Yeah, none of us like that, I 'spose."

"So, why are you doing that? ...You shouldn't roll your eyes like that. It's rude!"


	15. Chapter 15 - Evil is as Evil Does

Title: Evil is as Evil Does  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike & Dawn  
Summary: BTVS S5  
Rating: G - though possibly R if you hate annoying teenagers!  
Words: 100  
Prompt: **open_on_sunday** Eurythmics Song Title 'Would I Lie to You?'  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just having a run with them 'cos they're fun.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"'Course not, Bit. Vampire. Can hold my liquor, unlike you frail, mortally humans."

"Why are you leaning on that wall, then?"

"Not leaning. Just contemplating my next evil deed."

"Yeah right! Like you're even evil, anymore. Bet you were never really evil."

"I'll have you know, you cheeky little sod, that I was the baddest big bad."

He slid down the wall into a heap.

"That'd have been more convincing if you hadn't ended up on the floor."

"Just tyin' me laces. Would I lie to you, pet?"

"Well if you're evil, yeah!"

"Oh. Right."


	16. Chapter 16 - Boyfriend

Title: Boyfriend  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike and Dawn  
Genre: Drabble, Humour  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: **open_on_sunday** Eurythmics song title - Cool Blue  
Disclaimer: Charachters belong to someone cleverer than I. Just having a free for all play with them. The sandbox is big enough for all of us.  
Summary: BTVS S5

"You got a crush on someone, haven't you?"  
"Maybe."  
"Well I hope, at least, the git is human."  
"Maybe."  
"Thought you'd learnt that lesson, Bit."  
"What if he is a good guy vampire."  
"No such thing, Bit, an' you know it."  
"Well it doesn't matter anyway 'cos he doesn't know I exist."  
"Can't believe any male wouldn't notice you, Platelet. Mind you, I'd probably rip his head off for him."  
"Buffy had a vampire boyfriend when she was around my age."  
"More like a big poof... um, nancy boy. So, what's this fella like."  
"Well, he has cool blue eyes."


	17. Chapter 17 - Peace

17. Spike & Dawn

Title: Peace  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike & Dawn  
Words: 100  
Prompt: **open_on_sunday** Eurythmics song title - For the Love of a Big Brother  
Summary: S6, Buffy is gone.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.

Dawn lay in the deep grass beside her mother's grave. It was quiet and peaceful and she wondered how it could be so, when the ground now held her heart and soul, held all her hopes and dreams. She felt her heart echoing, in her chest. She had no-one left. She was alone and she knew she would never have peace again.

A shadow loomed over her, black boots in her line of vision. Arms reach down, to pick her up, cradle her to a leather covered chest.

Yes, she would go on. For the love of a big brother.


	18. Chapter 18 - Sex Education

Title: Sex Education  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike & Dawn  
Genre: Drabble - 100 words  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Season 5 BTVS  
Prompt: **open_on_sunday** - birth  
Disclaimer: The charachters are not mine but dang they are cute together and I treat them so much nicer than Joss ever did.

"What you got there, Bit?"

"My baby."

"What!?"

"Eww. Spike, say it, don't spray it!"

"Baby?"

"We've been doing Sex Education classes at school and.."

"Bloody hell! What the f.., what's wrong with schools these days?"

"Oh, come on Spike. Get with the times. Everyone does it. Today we learnt about birth, eeuww."

"What do you mean 'everyone'?"

"Not me. Sheesh, you won't even let me kiss a boy. I have to look after this stupid baby doll all weekend, feed it, change it, like it's a real baby. ...Oh there it goes again. ...Change it?"

"Bloody hell, no way!"


	19. Chapter 19 - Sex Education Part 2

Title: Sex Education Part 2  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike & Dawn  
Genre: Drabble Humour, History lessons  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Charachters belong to someone cleverer than I. Just having a free for all play with them. The sandbox is big enough for all of us.

"How long do I have to keep doin' this?"

"Didn't you ever have to look after your sister, when she was a baby?"  
"In my day, babies were mysterious little bundles the wet nurse brought out once a day."  
"Really? What's a wet nurse?"  
"Um, er, they looked after the baby, after the birth."  
"What and they got wet doing it?"  
"Yeah. ...Come on. Your turn to rock the little sod."  
"Not finished. Are Spikie's arms getting tired?"  
"Just finish your homework. This thing'll need feedin' again soon an' I ain't doin' it!"  
"Don't call our baby, a thing."  
"Dawn!"


	20. Chapter 20 - Sex Education Part 3

Title: Sex Education Part 3  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike & Dawn  
Genre: Drabble, friendship  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Birth  
Disclaimer: Charachters belong to someone cleverer than I. Just having a free for all play with them. The sandbox is big enough for all of us.  
Summary: As part of sex education at school, Dawn has a baby doll to care for over the weekend. She enlists assistance. Early BTVS S6

"Did the dads get to be at the birth? When you were human."

"Nah. Women's business. We just got the deed done and provided for the necessities of life. Man Stuff. Women did the child bearin' an' raisin'."

"Uhuh. You're not holding the bottle properly. ...Hold it up a bit, make sure the milk flows steadily."

"Wot. Like this?"

"Yeah. ...Did you want to be a dad, Spike? You know, before."

"Yeah. Wanted a wife and children. ...See me mum being a grand-mum. She'd have liked that."

"Did you have a girlfriend?"

"You better take bitty bit. Need a fag."


	21. Chapter 21 - Lesson

Title: Lesson  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike & Dawn  
Genre: Drabble, friendship  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: **open_on_sunday** - Beer/Wine  
Disclaimer: Charachters belong to someone cleverer than I. Just having a free for all play with them. The sandbox is big enough for all of us.  
Summary: Early S6 . Spike's place.

"Bit? What're you doin' up there?"  
"I'm cleaning up. Like you told me I had to."  
"Well, do it quietly. Vampire nap time."  
"It's four in the afternoon, Spike!"  
"Oh. ...Had a long night. ...Killing things."  
"Yeah, I can tell. Killing lots of beer, by the number of empty bottles."  
"Just do your chores, Nib. Be up in a minute."  
"Bossy, vampire. Do my chores. One drink!"  
"What's that?"  
"Oh, nothing. Just saying, it was only one drink."  
"You're too young to drink, Bit."  
"Europeans have wine with their meals."  
"Not a whole bottle each, girl."  
"Said I was sorry."


	22. Chapter 22 - Your Move

Title: Your Move  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike & Dawn  
Genre: Drabble, friendship  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: **open_on_sunday** Chess  
Disclaimer: Charachters belong to someone cleverer than I. Just having a free for all play with them. The sandbox is big enough for all of us.

"Come on Spike. I _am_human. I'm getting older by the minute. I'll be dead by the time you make your move."  
"Chess is a game of strategy, Bit, not a race."  
"You're just hoping I do die aren't you, 'cos you're so going down."  
"Planning my endgame. And chess is a game for gentlemen, who don't interrupt their opponents."  
"Yeah, well, we studied chess at school all this week. Deep Blue had all the moves. Technology over old fa..., er, gentlemen, every time."  
"Kasparov didn't play for a century, did he? Checkmate!"  
"No Way! You cheated!"  
"Brains over circuits!"


	23. Chapter 23 - Hard Day's Night

Title: Hard Day's Night  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike & Dawn  
Genre: Drabble, friendship  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: **open_on_sunday** Beatles Songs - March of the Meanies, A Hard Day's Night, The Long and Winding Road.  
Disclaimer: Charachters belong to someone cleverer than I. Just having a free for all play with them. The sandbox is big enough for all of us.

Summary: Season 6

"Geez Spike. It's four in the afternoon and you're still in bed!"  
Spike groaned as he opened his eyes to stare at the girl. He reached for the sheet.  
"Are you naked under there?"  
"Bit, it's still early for vampires. What're you doing here?"  
"You said you'd help with my history assignment."  
"Right... Give me a sec, yeah?"  
Dawn looked at the bruises marking his white skin.  
"Oh Spike, who did the march of the meanies on you?"  
"Just someone having a hard day's night, pet."  
"You deserve better, Spike."  
"The long and winding road of life, Dawn."  
They sighed.


	24. Chapter 24 - Virus

Title: Virus  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike & Dawn  
Genre: Drabble, friendship  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: **open_on_sunday** Virus  
Disclaimer: Charachters belong to someone cleverer than I. Just having a free for all play with them. The sandbox is big enough for all of us.  
Summary: Lucky Dawn doesn't punch him in the nose really.

"Spike! What have you done to Willow's laptop?"  
"What you mean, Bit?"  
"I mean, all my files I carefully downloaded for school, aren't here. I'm pretty sure some of Willow's are missing too."  
"Not my fault you can't save your work properly."  
"I trusted you, Spike. You said you knew what you were doing!"  
"'Course I knew what I was doin', Nib. Was playing with computers before you were born."  
"What am I going to tell Willow?"  
"Must have been a virus, I guess."  
"A virus. Yeah, sure. Five foot ten, eyes of blue virus."  
"What can I say? Vampire!"


	25. Chapter 25 - Chocolate Cake

Title: Chocolate Cake  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike & Dawn  
Genre: Drabble, friendship  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: **open_on_sunday** Cake  
Disclaimer: Charachters belong to someone cleverer than I. Just having a free for all play with them. The sandbox is big enough for all of us.

"What you cookin', bit?"  
"Chocolate cake. My own recipe."  
"They usually are."  
"What's that Spike?"  
"Um... what we celebrating?"  
"Oh you know, just being alive. Mum's coming home. Bitchy Buffy will be back on a leash..."  
"Know I don't like you talking about your sis like that, pet."  
"Come on Spike. You can't tell me she hasn't been super bitchy."  
"Well, yeah. Still not nice language from a young lady, is it?"  
"I'm not a lady Spike, I'm a teenage girl. With too much time on my hands and access to my mum's credit card."  
"Yeah? Shopping then?"  
"You betcha!"


	26. Chapter 26 - Having Your Cake

Title: Having your cake and eating it.  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike & Dawn  
Genre: Drabble, friendship  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: **open_on_sunday** Cake  
Disclaimer: Charachters belong to someone cleverer than I. Just having a free for all play with them. The sandbox is big enough for all of us.

"You know, Spike, we have laws in this country about child labor."  
"I thought you liked it when I treated you like a grown up, Bit."  
"Having to wash your clothes isn't treating me like a grown up. More like an unpaid maid."  
"Well, I guess you'll be more careful next time you're going to hurl."  
"I told you I was going to be sick."  
"Yeah. Well maybe you should've mentioned it a bit earlier."  
"I didn't know it was going to happen so quick. Knew I shouldn't have had that last brownie."  
"Or half your chocolate cake, before that."


	27. Chapter 27 - Another Piece of Cake

Title: Another Piece of Cake  
Author: comlodge  
Charachters: Spike & Dawn  
Genre: Drabble, friendship  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: **open_on_sunday** - Cake  
Disclaimer: Charachters belong to someone cleverer than I. Just having a free for all play with them. The sandbox is big enough for all of us.

"How come you always wear black, Spike?"  
"Evil vampire."  
"Type casting much?"  
"Blood don't show."  
"So, you're a messy eater, then?"  
"I'll have you know, I never wasted a drop."  
"I thought the world was full of happy meals? No need to be careful."  
"Got my pride you know. Just cause I'm evil, doesn't mean I can't be neat."  
"You're mum used to nag you about keeping tidy?"  
"Yeah. Proper lady. Like your mum, Bit."  
"Is that why you never would eat mum?"  
"Yeah. Right, good lady your mum. Makes the best hot chocolate."  
"Her cake's pretty good too. More?"


End file.
